Dawn of Time
by KagomeGirl92
Summary: xover with YGO. When the two Alchemist brothers travel through time on their search, they come across new powers, friends and enemies. They also get involved with a war that has been going on for many years. Shonenai, eventual Elricest!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Heh, another one? This has already been up on my other account, but I decided to rather put it here. It's crossover between Yugioh and Fullmetal Alchemist. I hope you like it!

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Elricest later, some Mpreg. Don't like, go away. As simple as that.

My beta-reader is my friend Ocean's Daughter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. English is not my first language!

* * *

It was just an ordinary day at the capital of the Upper Egypt. It was a peaceful and wealthy, though small town, just like all in Egypt were. But the people of Egypt would not have had it any other way. To them, it was enough that they had a roof on top of their heads, a place to work in, and food to eat and feed their families with. And that's what they had. Their ruler, the young Pharaoh whose name was unspoken by the usual people, was kind and had a great sense of justice. He made sure everyone of his people were doing just fine. His wisdom was strangely beyond his years, and his time as a ruler, and despite his young age, his people respected and loved him very much. 

This day was like any other to the town's people, but not for two strange-looking strangers that had just came to the town. A blonde-haired young man with a braid and a large suit of armour that was walking beside him.

"This village seems nice and quiet, ne Nii-san?" the armour suit spoke to his companion, with a soft voice of a young boy.

"Naw, I'm not impressed. This is the capital for heaven's sake! Still it looks exactly the same as all the towns we've passed for the past few months!" The blonde-haired boy replied to that. His voice and speaking manner were arrogant. Though he was somewhat short for his age, he still seemed about 15-17. He was wearing odd clothing in every manner, but who in this world wore a long coat(red) and gloves(white) at this temperature? Besides those, he was dressed in black all over.

One of the town's older men, who had been opening his small shop, had overheard the boy and said: "We are not those to show off. With the palace's wealth we could have much bigger town out of this, but we just like it the way it is now. We're used to a simple life with just serving the gods and doing our jobs."

The blonde just snorted at the older man's comment.

"So, Nii-san, what should we do first? I at least think you should eat and drink something before we go searching the information we came for…" The armour said.

"Yeah, me too. So let's go to find some place to eat and then—"

"Give us yer money!"

"Huh?" The blonde boy asked from no one, and turned to the direction of where that voice had came from. His eyes met with a group of boys, who seemed to be younger than him by several years(though they were his height anyway…)gathered around something, or rather some_one._

"But I don't have any with me!" came another voice, a boyish but still a little deep voice, from the middle of the little half-circle the boys had apparently formed around the voice's owner.

"Why would you come outside of the palace if you didn't have any money with you? Who in this world is that dump, huh?"

There was no answer.

"Jus' be a nice little boy and give us yer—"

"Oi." Came a voice from behind them. The Egyptian boys turned to see the blonde-haired boy. He did not look pleased. "Didn't your mom ever tell you that robbing someone is no good thing to do?"

"Wha'? Are ya da shrimp's pal? Figures, you're bot' da same height, so small."

That was not a good thing to say to the boy.

"_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SAND CRUMB YOU WANT TO STEP ON WITH YOUR FEET!!!!!!????" **_The boy screamed as he started throwing the boys around with surprising power.

"Nii-san, stop it, he didn't say that!" The armour suit tried to calm the blonde-haired boy down. The boy put the boys down, but apparently had already sacred them off with all the yelling and throwing. They had run away crying.

"Humph! Serves them right!" The sandy-haired boy huffed. The armour suit instead was interested in the one the boys had tried to rob.

He was quite a surprising sight too. He seemed to be around the blonde boy's age, maybe a year or so younger. He had spiky tri-coloured hair with the colours of gold, black and violet-red. His hair was pointy and seemed to break all the laws of gravity. His eyes were large and amethyst violet, and he was wearing a simple brown hood. He was lying at the ground. His hood had fallen off from his head.

"Are you alright?" The armour asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." The spiky-haired one said, standing up, clearing his clothes from dust, and putting his hood back on. It surprisingly fit on his hair, and even managed to cover it almost completely.

"Can I repay your help somehow?" He then asked, his amethyst eyes sparkling warmly with gratitude.

"Actually you might be able to. We're looking for a place where we could get something to eat and drink. We've come from far away, and don't really know anything about this place." The blonde boy said.

"Well, actually I don't know much myself, but I've heard of this pub from a friend of mine. It should be that one." He pointed to a house across the street.

"Well, that's it then. Thanks for the hint." The blonde boy said and started heading to the house, with the armour following.

"Oh, please wait!" The boy called. The two others turned. "Please, let me at least offer. I was lying that I didn't have any money."

"Well…sure. Why don't ya join us too?"

"Sure. It'd be my first time, eating outside. I'm Yuugi by the way. Yuugi Mutou"

"The name's Edward Elric, you may call me Ed. And this is my little brother, Alphonse." He pointed to the armour, that bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you. Just call me Al."

Yuugi smiled. "Nice to meet you as well"


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Welcome." The pub's keeper greeted as the three young men stepped into the house he kept his bar in. They sat on the desk, and ordered some bread and water, which Yuugi paid. While sipping his drink, Ed noticed a "Wanted"-sign hanging next the desk on the wall. It had two pictures(they were drawn, though in a very well quality). The both men in the pictures had sharp-looking hair and narrowed eyes. The other's were narrowed even in a creepy twisted sort of way. Only looking at his picture gave you goose-pimples.

"Who are those guys?" He asked the pub owner, who turned around and looked more than slightly confused.

"Who are th…Who are…Dear customer, where in the world have you been? I'd think everyone knew about the Pharaoh's greatest enemies!"

"I'm a foreigner, thank you very much. So would you _please_ explain?"

"They are the leaders of The Demon Robbers" came Yuugi's voice.

"The Demon Robbers?" asked Al.

"It's a big and dangerous organisation group of thieves and other lowlifes. No one really knows what they want, but they sure don't hesitate not to do _anything_ the get it. They've already killed _hundreds _of people that have tried to stop them, along with our latest Pharaoh. The organisation has at least two hundred people, but those two are the leaders, since they put the start to it. The one with pointy hair is called Marik, the other goes by the name Bakura."

"Why the name 'The Demon Robbers'?" Ed asked.

"It's because they have the mysterious way of disappearing after doing something. There has been only a few times they have been able to be stopped in time. They are after our Pharaoh's blood." Yuugi's voice hardened with hate as he said this. "They already almost killed one of his royal court. They managed to rob him, and wound him, but thanks to the palace's healer, he was able to be saved."

"You sure know a lot about this." Ed said, blinking.

"Yeah, well…I hear things." Yuugi answered, scratching the back of his head a little embarrassed.

"You sure do, because you live around the centre of these happenings…Prince.", came a new voice from behind the two boys and one armour. When they turned, to be horrified, they saw that a group of men, dressed like guards and who had pikes in their hands, had surrounded them. One of them grabbed Yuugi's arm and took his hood down.

"It's forbidden to go out like that, little _Prince_…" he said the last word with annoyingly fake-sweet voice. "The Pharaoh will punish you now…" he sounded awfully pleased saying this.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed in a way Ed or Al couldn't have imagined was possible for a nice boy like him.

"We'll see about that. Let's just go back." he said, walking out with the other guard-men following. Except for a few, who now grabbed Ed and Al from their arms.

"O-oi! Let go of us!" Ed said.

"You're coming with us. You've hurt the Prince! You'll lose your heads soon!"

"Wh-what? We haven't done anything! And who here is a prince?"

"I am." Yuugi spoke softly from the doorway. "I'm Prince Yuugi of Egypt, pleasured to meet you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I couldn't take any risks." He then spoke to the men: "Let them go, they haven't done anything wrong!"

"They've lied their hands on you, your highness!"

"So what! They saved me!"

"The law does not look it any other way, no matter what."

"…Ed, Al, you need to come with us. This needs the be sorted by the Pharaoh. I'm sorry for this trouble." Yuugi said, and spoke to the men again "Don't do anything harsh. They are innocent until proved guilty."

The man who had first grabbed him looked rather displeased, but told his men to let go of the two brothers anyway.

The group headed through the town towards the palace.

* * *

This was not originally supposed to end here, but the next chapter is not ready yet, so I decided to cut it here. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Hello! Nice to see you! I hope I have not kept you waiting too long.

You may have noticed I've given a name for this fic. "Dawn of time"-name came in my mind from the last season of Yugioh "Dawn of Duel", and of Princess Mononoke's English dubbed version where they talked about dawn of time in some point. The whole story's plot line has got something to do with time, so it seemed to fit.

Thanks for two people who reviewed!

* * *

The group walked through the town towards the palace. When they reached it and went inside its walls, no matter how much they were wondering what would happen to them, Ed and Al could not help but be in awe for the beauty and magnificence of it. It was huge, made of the most pure and shining marble. The garden around it was filled with flowers, and there were some people working there. A few of them greeted Yuugi, who walked ahead of Ed and Al. He greeted back, smiling and waving a bit. 

They then reached two big doors, that opened. Apparently they led to the throne room. It was a large, corridor-like room that also was made out of a ivory-coloured marble. The high ceiling was held by very thoroughly carved pillars, and on the walls there were a lot of hieroglyph writing. At the end of the room there was a throne made out of shining white stone and gold. Around the throne's sides were royal-looking people.

Edward guessed they were something like advisors or something of the Pharaoh. Most of them seemed to be in their middle-twenties, but there were two that seemed to be a little younger too. And one man definitely older, with his white beard. Most of the other people were also men, there was only one woman, seemingly a young and beautiful one. Her eyes were blue, but you weren't able to see her hair, since she covered it with a white hood-like thing. In fact, everyone except for one of the men, and another of those younger ones – a blonde young man with honey brown eyes – had covered their heads with something, neither a hat or something close to a hood. Most of them wore white. Only another of those younger – blue eyed tall man – wore some other colour(except for the golden jewellery they all wore somewhere), the same colour that of his eyes. Everyone of them, except for the both younger-looking, also had, or wore, a strange-looking golden object with a similar eye on each of them, except in one, a key-like thing in a shape of an ankh, that one of the men was holding.

One of those objets was something that looked like a scale. It was held by a muscular man with green eyes and shoulder-length black hair. Another one of those was a necklace that the only woman wore. The third was – to Ed's and Al's horror – put as a replacement to the oldest man's left eye. He was dressed the most humble way, since he wore no jewellery, only a white gown with hood and big sleeves. The last object they saw was held by a tall and built man. It was a ring-like necklace that had spikes hanging of it, and a triangle in the centre of it. He wore around his neck. His eyes were greyish blue. All of them were tanned, since this was Egypt after all.

As they stepped inside the room, the blonde young man hurried to Yuugi, gabbing his shoulders and looking into his eyes with worry('His lover, maybe?' Ed thought).

"Yuugi, where da heck were ya? We looked all ova for ye!" he stated.

"I'm sorry Jou…but no matter how much I try, I can't help but long to see outside. I know it's forbidden, but I still…"

By that time, the man dressed in blue had reached them.

"You should realise that you've caused quite a mess, Yuugi. You could have got hurt and—"

"Hey, fuck off, you!" Ed had opened his(big)mouth "I don't know what's going on here, but I don't like the tone of the voice you're speaking to him!"  
"Nii-san…" Al said with a little fright in his voice. The blue-eyed man smirked in a bit of cruel way.

"For your acknowledge for at least for now, _boy_, I could easily get you executed for that…"

"Seto." The blonde called Jou said sternly, "For _your _acknowledge, I don't really like that tone of your voice either."

Before the blue-eyed man called Seto had a chance to answer, from the end of the room came a voice.

"Quiet now.", the voice spoke. It was young, male voice that was rich, powerful and deep, yet somehow gentle and empathic. Apparently it belonged to the Pharaoh. His face hid in the shadows, but he apparently was also dressed in white, but he did have some blue in his lower tunic. He wore a lot golden jewellery, and seemed to have a dark violet cape.

"Yuugi, come forth.", he then spoke.

Yuugi walked ahead. While he walked, there was absolutely no other sound except his small echoing steps. As he was almost to the throne, he bent down on his one knee, and put his gaze to the ground in respect.

"_**Mrwt**_, why did you do what you did?" The Pharaoh asked, leaving the Elric brothers to wonder what the first word meant.

"Pharaoh, I…no matter what, I still really want to see outside. I want to see the people of the town, see how they work and live…I know you've promised me I can go out sometime, but…when will it be? I'm so stressed now, because _they_ are all around us, I just wanted to see, if I could find out something. I know I did wrong, and I'll accept punishment."

The Pharaoh stood from his throne, and walked over to Yuugi. Ed and Al had to gasp, he looked exactly like Yuugi!

Well, not _exactly_ like him, there was a few differences. The Pharaoh was taller, and more built. His face was thinner and his eyes narrowed, and in different colour. Where Yuugi had amethyst violet eyes, the Pharaoh had ruby crimson. He also had more bangs of golden hair that stuck up with the rest. The tips of the red in his hair were also completely red, not reddish violet like Yuugi's. He was also tanner than him. He gave the image of darker, and cooler, Yuugi.

Ed noticed that the Pharaoh also wore a strange object with an eye on it. He wore it as a necklace, of what resembled an upside-down pyramid.

He then bent down to Yuugi, and put a hand on his shoulder, lifting his head from his chin with his other hand. He looked gently into Yuugi's eyes, and spoke warmly, yet sadly: "I will not punish you, _**Mrwt**_, but I want you to understand _why _I'm not letting you go outside now. It's because it's too dangerous. The Demon Robbers might kidnap you and use you to get me. You could be hurt seriously if they got you. I could never forgive myself if that were to happen. I merely want to make sure you're safe and sound, Yuugi. So please, don't do that again."

Yuugi frowned, probably from shame. Ed would have felt shame too, if it was to him. In his option, that much shame was worse than any punishment.

"Yes." Yuugi said with a voice that sounded like he was going to cry any moment now.

"Good." The Pharaoh said, smiling a slight gentle smile. He then stood, and turned to look towards where Ed and Al were.

"What are these youngsters blamed of?" He asked, while Yuugi also stood.

One of the guard-men who had come with, answered: "They lied their hands on the Prince, mighty Pharaoh! No one has the right to do that without the permission from the Prince himself!"

"Pharaoh, may I speak?" Yuugi asked then.

"Speak."

"They meant no harm to me. They merely helped me when I was about to be robbed. Besides, they didn't know I was the prince."

"I see." The Pharaoh said, turning to towards the Elrics. The two brothers saw his eyes were warm and soft with gratitude, while a small, yet equally warm smile graced his lips. This made the brothers wonder, what was Yuugi to the Pharaoh, anyway? A brother? A half-brother? Both made sense, they looked a lot alike, and Yuugi _was_ the Prince…

The Pharaoh spoke again: "Let them go! If they saved Yuugi, there is no way I'll punish them in any way. Return to your duties, everyone."

People in the room started walking into different directions, and to the surprise of the Elrics, from the walls, there were many hidden doors that opened while the people reached them. They were also surprised – despite everything they had read that the Pharaoh was considered a living god by the Egyptians – that people seemingly so much older than the Pharaoh, listened to him without any questions. The Pharaoh couldn't be that much older than Edward!

As soon as the room was empty, except for the Elrics, Jou, Seto, Yuugi and the Pharaoh. The two latest approached the rest.

Once they reached them, the Pharaoh smiled to the Elrics, saying: "I thank you for helping Yuugi."

"Naw, that was nothing." Ed insisted.

"Don't say that. Our Yuugi here can be pretty troublesome at times." Jou entered the conversation.

"Hey!" Yuugi said, flushing with annoyance. The Pharaoh chuckled softly at their actions, while Seto gave a face that he'd rather be somewhere else.

The Pharaoh then spoke to the Elric brothers again:

"You're not from around here, are you? I've never seen clothes like that before."

Edward observed the tunics the Egyptians were dressed in and compared them to his own. Egyptians probably even didn't yet know what pants were.

"Yeah, I guess that's true…we've came a very long way. We're looking for something…"

"Like what?" Yuugi asked with interest.

Edward looked up to his brother's "face". Al briefly nodded.

"We're looking for the Philosopher's Stone. We got a hint it might be around here."

"Philosopher's Stone, eh…" The Pharaoh mused thoughtfully. "I've heard the term, but I don't think it's around here. It would probably be in a better acknowledge if it were."

"I see…" Ed said, now sadly. "I guess we need to continue our search, then…" He started to walk towards the exit, with Alphonse following.

"Wait!" Yuugi called after them. "Why are you leaving so soon? It's getting late, and believe me when I say that Egypt is not very safe at nights. Besides, what did you need that Stone for? Maybe there's something we can do for you about that."

"I agree." The Pharaoh said. "As a thank you for your help to Yuugi, and as a apologise for my men, I ask you to at least stay for the night."

"Pharaoh," Seto spoke up. "are you very sure it's wise? They might be spies."

Before Edward had any chance to explode at the blue-eyed man again, Jou spoke up: "Aw, Seto, don't always be such a suspicion with everyone you meet. I seriously don't think they would've helped Yuugi if they worked for The Demon Robbers."

"Katsuya, personally I think you all are too trusting for your own good. We trusted Malik, and look where that got us."

As these words escaped the tall man's lips, there were different reactions in the room. Jou gasped, and then started glaring at Seto warningly. The Pharaoh frowned a bit, but Yuugi was the worst. He faced the ground and both of the Elrics knew this wasn't something that should be mentioned when the amethyst-eyed boy was present.

Jou fast changed the subject:

"So, what was that you were looking for that Stone for? There might be something we can do for you."

"I don't think you can, but…we were looking for a cure."

Now they all looked at the Elrics. Jou's eyes also lit up.

"A cure? Why didn't you say so!" the blonde said, smiling. "What kind of cure? Well, whatever, just come with me."

He grabbed Ed's arm, and dragged him away. Al followed, though confused.

"H-hey, where are you taking me!" Ed said, but Jou didn't stop.

"If you're looking for a cure, I'm the right person to help you. So just come on!"

After some walking through corridors, they reached a door, which Jou opened. The Elric brothers saw they had entered rather large bedroom with a bed, balcony and a study table, as well as a door that led to another room. Jou mentioned the brothers to sit down to the bed, while he himself sat on a chair in front of his study table.

After sitting down, Edward asked again:

"So, why did you take us here? How can _you_ help us?"

"Min' yer manners, lad." Jou said. "If you're looking for a cure, I wonder how you've came to Egypt without knowing about me. I'm Katsuya Jounouchi, the healer of the palace, at your service!"

* * *

Phew! I hated writing all that! I hate writing all the boring parts, but they are necessary for this story to work out! But now I'm very satisfied it's done. Is proud of herself 

You might find it a bit weird that Jou's the healer…well, that's pretty much the point of the whole thing! I wanted to make him something he usually is not. He's a healer in many of my Egyptian AUs smile

Hee hee, that one scene became a bit like one in _The Egyptian _. I like that movie.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We'll have to see when/if the next chapter comes up.


End file.
